Cigarrete Smoke
by jessealexanderkilmartin
Summary: A dark bar, a few drinks, and a pack of cigaretts, but maybe there is more. Read and Review guys! I'm back in business!
1. Fights and Bars

First fan fic. I will have more stories following soon. I'm taking a cue from my girlfriend MXANGEL by doing a one shot first. Unfortunately I cant write sex like she can. When I start into my longer stories she will be helping me with those. The one thing I do have on my side is the skill of emotion. She tries to beta read but does it in a rush since her 'furtherance of her education' takes up so much time. As for the lack of quality to this story, well she wanted me to go a head and post something just to get my name out there.

Jesse Alexander

Cigarette Smoke.

Pg-13. A bit of drinking and the general sexual tension between jess and lexa.

Pairings; Jesse and Lexa just like miss mxangel, and no I'm not revealing her real name to those who don't know it already.

Set before Sanctuary was destroyed. Once I get my feet here I'll stop using so much of my girl's ideas of how to pull off a story.

Jesse.

__

'You don't want to mess with someone that callous. Or at least that is what my head tells me. My heart gives me a different story. I see that beautiful dark-haired woman and I am willing to forget how many times I've been hurt. She is all that I want right now and some how I plan on getting her. I guess that she was right about the meek never getting the girl. I haven't had the courage to face her and tell her the truth about my feelings, but then I also haven't had the chance to speak with her alone lately. Christ, I'm making the stupidest excuses! The only way to get that woman is to make a move, and that it seems wont be happening.'

Lexa

__

'I know that I should stay away from him, but I don't know who I'm protecting by doing that. Is it my heart I'm afraid will be hurt, or is it that I don't want to see him hurt. I don't know why I find it so hard to make some kind of advance on him. I've never had trouble with it before. Some how all the rules that have made up my life don't apply when I'm with him. He makes me feel safe to be weak, and that is a dangerous thing. Above all else I should learn to stay far away from him. If I let the walls fall now all that I have done will have been in vain.'

A club in the City, 9:00 pm.

Lexa Pierce made her way into the dark room, her revealing black dress catching the attention of every male in the room, including that of the one she'd come looking for.

He was hidden in a dark corner booth with a bottle of beer and a pack of cigarettes. The cool blue eyes watched as the woman surveyed the room, searching for him. For a moment he considered calling to her, bringing a chance of laughter and talk around. Then he remembered why he had stormed out of Sanctuary and come to the dark bar.

There had been a fight between the two moleculars. His side of the argument was once again for the idealistic beliefs he held, and hers for her deep rooted anti-emotional stances. The end result had been him storming out of Sanctuary for a drink.

Of course when Lexa was involved it was never just one drink. Sometimes a single word from the woman would require a weeks worth of them, if she riled him up enough. Other times the single word was enough to force him into an icy cold shower.

The dark-haired woman finally found her target. She smirked as she watched the expression on his face change when she began to walk over to him.

"Didn't know you smoked." her tone remained smooth and even as she slid into the booth next to him and took a cigarette from the pack on the table.

"You don't know much about any of us." he answered just as evenly. He handed her a lighter and watched as she lit the cigarette and inhaled.

"Its not that I wouldn't enjoy finding out what kind of skeletons you people have in your closets, but I cant go there." she glanced away to the other side of the room.

"You're bosses have that tight of a leash on you that you can't get nosy about our lives?"

She turned back to him with a look of disgust on her face. "I'm no ones slave. Finding out your little dark secrets just equals getting close, something I don't plan on doing. As soon as the Dominion tells me to I'll be moving on to a new mission. Maybe something on the other side of the world."

"It wouldn't be far enough for you. I don't think a mission on Pluto to would get you far enough away from us for you to go back to being the ultimate ice queen."

"That would imply that I care." Her look was one of amusement and it pushed Jesse to go farther.

"If you didn't care you wouldn't have come to track me down at this bar after our little disagreement."

"And if you didn't have those stupid idealistic beliefs we wouldn't have fought and I wouldn't have had to come get you so Shalimar and Brennan wouldn't kill me."

"I'm a big boy, Lexa. I can take care of myself with out some one watching me at all times."

Jesse signaled the waitress for another beer as he leaned back further in his seat. Lexa put out her cigarette in the ash tray and stood up.

"Drink your self to death for all I care, Jesse. You can be part of another one of your causes." she turned and walked away from the table heading to the door.

Jesse sighed as he watched her walk away. After a moments hesitation he got up, pulled a few bills out of his wallet, and then followed her out. "Lexa, come on and give up the whole act. You know you can talk to me."

She turned around at the sound of his voice and slowly stalked over to stand in front of him. "No I can't talk to you. You are exactly the kind of person I have taught myself to avoid, and I will be staying far, far away from you."

Jesse held her gaze for a moment and then leaned in for a sudden kiss. She pressed tight against him as she returned the kiss and let her arms wrap around him. After a moment he stepped back from her and slightly pushed her away from him. "There's nothing wrong with falling in love, Lexa."

He turned and walked to his car, leaving the woman standing speechless behind him.

The end.

I know that there should be some sex and language, but that will come later. This is just a bit of an intro to what you have coming up. The longer story I'm working on with my girl's help will have a lot more of the things you crave, but for now do me and mostly her a favor and submit a review. She says that you do this by clicking the little purple square button on the bottom left of your screen. I don't know because I havent submitted any reviews yet. All for now. Hear from you guys soon I hope.

Jesse Alexander.


	2. Bars and Hotels

Well the angel convinced me to take this story further. You guys just keep sending reviews so she will smile and be happy!

Cigarette Smoke chapter 2.

Jesse

__

You cant fall in love with a person who is do horribly cold, some one with out feelings, someone with out any emotion. Of course they used to say people couldn't walk through walls. She invaded every part of me, and there is no way to get away from her. I've made more critical mistakes with this woman and nothing has won her over. Of course I've never done anything directly to win her over.

Lexa

__

With as many songs as there are about kissing I've never learned how a guy could take you from being indifferent to being, well in love. The kiss is a simplistic gesture, and it has already ruined my whole act with these people. As I've let him in I've also let the others in. If I don't end things soon I'll be so caught up in my feelings that some one will get hurt, and for once that will hurt me.

It had been a month since the fatal night at the bar. Lexa had learned the danger of following Jesse to bars when he needed to go out for the night, and Jesse, he had learned to keep towels ready for drying off from the nearly daily icy showers.

Since their kiss in the parking lot Lexa had been less careful about maintaining a distance between them, and had started to 'accidentally' brush up against him.

That particular night they were all out at a club. Shalimar and Brennan had long ago left the table for the dance floor and Jesse had left to go to the bar. Lexa finally decided to leave the table and go up to join Jesse.

The blonde molecular was seated at the far end of the bar, nursing a small bottle of tequila. Five seconds at the table alone with Lexa had been too much for him.

Lexa finally spotted Jesse and walked over to him. The men cat called her as they took in her tight black pants and tiny silver halter. When she reached Jesse she used one smooth move to climb into his lap and take the bottle from him.

She brought the rim of the glass bottle to her lips and tilted her head back, swallowing some of the burning liquid. "You probably broke most of Emily Post's rules by leaving me alone at that table."

"And you think it is alright to steal my drink?" Jesse brought an arm around her shoulders and leaned his head closer to hers.

"I think I was getting bored and that there is something on your mind."

"There's nothing you need to bother with. Nothing is going on in my mind except the normal computer things." Jesse took the bottle back from Lexa and took a drink.

"You've single handedly doubled the water bill." Lexa caught girl staring over at Jesse and quickly kissed him to get the girl to go away.

"Are you trying to get it tripled?" Jesse took his arm from her shoulders and gave her a slightly annoyed look.

"I'm just trying to get your confession." Lexa slipped an arm around his neck and let her fingers play with his hair. "Even for me your denial is annoying."

"You want a confession?" Jesse smiled wickedly, "I'll give you a confession if you come with me."

"Lets go." she slid off his lap and stood waiting on him.

Jesse put a few bills on the bar and led Lexa to the door of the club, outside, and down the street.

Lexa raised an eyebrow when they walked inside a rundown hotel.

Wordlessly Jesse held up a credit card which the desk clerk took, ran through the machine, and handed it back to Jesse along with a room key.

Their walk to the room was quick and silent. Jesse unlocked the door and Lexa walked inside, quickly followed by Jesse.

After closing and locking the door he pulled her to him for a harsh kiss. She leaned into him as they stumbled to the bed.

They pulled at each others clothes as they let their physical wants take over their minds.

In the half broken down room they both managed to let go of their apprehension and acknowledge to themselves that they were making love.

Lexa let her voice sound his name and he let her pull him close to her. No inhibitions held them back.

Before they finally passed out they both whispered their confessions of love.


	3. Coffee and Choices

Sorry that I've been gone for so long. Miss MxAngel and I went through a nasty break up. Just between us, I still love her to death, but that doesn't matter. She and I have become just friends. Oh, and she managed to teach me how she writes those sex scenes of hers!

Now I'm going to address something that was brought up in a review that I got. I was asked why I was not writing femslash since I'm a guy and supposedly that is what guys write. The answer to that is just that I don't like femslash. I prefer nice, hetro pairings. All you're going to get from me is s/b and j/l. don't know what I want to do with adam and Emma.

Now back to where we left off

Jesse Alexander.

Jesse

__

A day, a week, a month, a year, a decade, a lifetime… How long does it take to know that you are in love? How soon is too soon to pop that all important question? How do you know that you are asking the right person to share your life? How do you even know who the right person is? I thought love was supposed to answer questions, not create them.

Lexa

__

You cant depend on anyone or anything. You can't depend on your feelings, and you especially can't depend on love. How is it that I have found myself in love with him? How is it that I can't tell if he loves me or not? Most importantly, when in time did I loose sight of my objective.

It had been almost four months. Four long months of them trying out their relationship. Four months of tears and pain. Four months of them making love together. Somewhere in those four months things had changed.

Lexa had felt more confusion in the last four months than she had felt in her entire life. It had gone beyond who she could or could not trust to how she could hold on to the people that she had come to love. Although she had sworn that she would never let herself get to know the members of Mutant X, she now found herself intimate with the knowledge of what each of the team liked or dislike, their political views, and most importantly, their feelings for each other, and her.

Jesse, he was still finding himself in the icy blast of the shower at times. He had Lexa's heart at every hour of the day, but the Dominion could sometimes keep away her body. It was a situation that he knew he would have to live with, but still could not stand it.

Lexa walked into Jesse's bedroom and sat down next to him on the bed. "You and I have to have a little talk."

"It's too early." he mumbled as he pulled the blankets back over his head.

"No, Jesse, it's late. You slept past noon so hurry up and get out of the bed. You and I really need to talk." She got up and left the room.

Jesse lingered in bed for a moment longer and then got up, following her down the hall to the kitchen. "So what is it that we need to talk about?"

"Sit down and I'll get you some coffee." she responded and then quickly busied herself with making the magic elixir that would manage to work its magic on Jesse so he would be capable of a conversation. "Here you go." she handed him a mug of the freshly brew coffee and then sat down across from him.

"So what is our little talk about?" he asked again as he swallowed a large gulp of the coffee, ignoring the burning of his mouth at the heat.

"You are going to have to make a decision." she looked down at her hands for a moment and then looked back up at him. "The Dominion knows about us, and they have given you a very short list of non-negotiable options. You can A. Choose to break up with me and I will be allowed to stay at Sanctuary with every one, B. Choose to continue dating me and one of us will be relocated to a different operations base, or C. We both give up this life and join the real world."

"You know what you can tell them for me."

"It is not going to be that easy, Jess. If you take option C, well, you'll have to say good bye to Shal and Bren, as well as all they high-tech toys you've had here. Both of us would have to get real jobs, and there would be no going back. Once you leave it you are leaving it all forever."

"Why don't they just add the option of shooting myself in there?" his tone dripped of sarcasm.

"That was choice D, but I decided to omit that one." she looked back down at the table. "I already gave them your answer."

"I guess we have to tell Shalimar and Brennan." his tone was even, far too even. The coolness of it all made Lexa shudder.

She twisted her fingers together underneath the table. "I told them that we wanted to take option B. I'm leaving tomorrow morning for Mexico. I just wanted to tell you good-bye."

The mug dropped from his hands and shattered on the floor. "You had no right to tell them that! If you want to run go a head, just don't expect me to come help you next time your stupid computer screws up or whatever the hell happens that you need me! Get out of the kitchen! I don't want to see you right now!"

Lexa cringed inwardly at his out burst, but dutifully headed out of the kitchen. She made it all of five feet out of the room before she felt the tears starting to drip down from her eyes. She broke into a run and headed for her bedroom.


End file.
